


lo que no se dice y lo que se piensa

by minigami



Series: au fest [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La comunicación es importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lo que no se dice y lo que se piensa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Esto está escrito en respuesta a un prompt de [este fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/51865.html).
> 
> Está situado en un universo alternativo en el que la alquimia tiene el lugar de la química, las ciudades flotan en el cielo y en vez de coches u otras cosas, existen barcos que utilizan una mezcla de magia, alquimia y energía solar para volar. 
> 
> Yo qué sé, en su momento parecía una buena idea.

i.

 

El aire huele a ozono, y la luz le hace daño en los ojos. Se refleja en las nubes, en las velas de las aeronaves, y crea arcoiris al pasar a través de la neblina que rodea el muelle. Los cabos que unen los barcos al espigón tiran de la madera, la hacen rechinar cada vez que sus cascos cabecean en el aire.

 

La isla-prisión tiene un aspecto engañoso bajo la luz de la mañana. Niveles y niveles de tejados y plataformas apilados como un castillo de naipes que brillan, rojos y limpios, a pesar de las manchas de humedad.

 

Tim le espera al final del estrecho pasillo de madera, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los postes, y levanta la vista de lo que tiene entre las manos al escuchar el ruido de sus pasos. Jason se para a un par de metros de él y le saluda con la mano que no sujeta su bolsa, una sonrisa que sabe algo incómoda en la cara.

 

—Eh.

 

Parece aún más pálido y delgado de lo normal. Tim se levanta y se guarda la esfera de alquimista con la que estaba jugueteando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y le mira, inexpresivo, durante un instante.

 

—Te lo has tomado con tranquilidad – contesta. Tiene la voz algo tomada, y no hace ademán de acercarse más a él.

 

Tras un instante de sorpresa, Jason frunce el ceño.

 

—Serás hipócrita de mierda – Tim aprieta la mandíbula y se cruza de brazos. Jason se fuerza a permanecer donde está, dos pasos demasiado lejos, y le imita.

—¿Hipócrita? – habla como un jodido golem de protocolo, sin ningún tipo de entonación – Desapareciste sin ningún tipo de aviso y lo próximo que supe de ti era que estabas en una puta isla-prisión al otro lado del sistema, no sé-

—No soy yo el que desaparece cada tres putos meses y luego vuelve esperando que todo siga como siempre – responde Jason.

 

Tim baja la mirada, apenas un parpadeo, pero es suficiente para bajar la tensión, cambiar el tono. En un espigón en el final del mundo, Jason empieza a sentirse culpable.

 

—Jason, me dijeron que te habían pillado intentando sabotear los sistemas de ventilación de una nave imperial y que te habían metido en una de las cárceles del anillo exterior – Tim deja de hablar durante un segundo, y mira a la construcción , los pisos y pisos de celdas, más allá de Jason –. Estuve meses solo para averiguar en qué parte del anillo exterior del sistema te habían encerrado. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si estabas vivo. ¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando?

—No estaba saboteando nada – está intentando excusarse, y lo sabe. Jason se calla antes de hacer algo aún peor, como pedir perdón.  

—Ya lo sé – Tim sonríe de medio lado. No le llega a los ojos –. Sé lo que estabas intentando hacer, Jay, pero yo no voy a estar siempre para sacarte de la cárcel.

 

ii.

 

Jason está en el interior de uno de los pequeños camarotes de la bodega de la aeronave, quitándose las botas, cuando escucha rumores de conversación por la puerta entreabierta.

Aún es de día, pero Jason está cansado, agotado hasta los huesos. Le laten las sienes, y tiene un nudo de culpabilidad y ansiedad en el estómago que no para de crecer

 

Se siente vulnerable, inseguro de una forma que intenta evitar, que intenta olvidar que es posible. Cuando era más joven, pensaba que la respuesta era hacerse más grande, más rápido, más listo y más fuerte. Jason ya no tiene catorce años, pero sigue habiendo algo en él que le hace dudar de todo, de todos.

 

Ha pasado casi trece meses en prisión. Ha echado de menos muchas cosas. A Tim, una cama, la luz del sol. Sentado sobre el colchón del pequeño catre del que está provista la habitación, con la vibración de la nave bajo las suelas de sus pies, no se puede creer del todo que esté fuera. Llegó un momento en el que comenzó a pensar que no iba a poder salir de allí jamás, y hay una voz en su cabeza que no deja de insistir que pronto se despertará de nuevo en su celda, que todo es un sueño.

 

Una puta mierda de sueño, sí, pero mejor que la realidad.

 

Se levanta de la cama con un gruñido, y camina en silencio hasta salir de la habitación.

 

Cuando llega a la cabina, se encuentra con Tim sentado en la silla del capitán, hablando con alguien con el telecomunicador que cuelga del techo. Los monitores de cristal están apagados, y la luz del mediodía ilumina el cuarto, arrancando destellos dorados de los mandos y palancas del panel de mandos. Lo único que se puede ver a través de las ventanas son las velas de la aeronave, el tejido solar tan brillante que hace daño a los ojos, y una eterna inmensidad azul que a Jason le da vértigo, después de tanto tiempo viendo solo las grises paredes de su celda.

 

Jason golpea con los nudillos el marco de la puerta, y Tim desconecta el telecomunicador sin despedirse y lo suelta, dejando que cuelgue libre del cable que lo sujeta al techo. Hace girar la silla hasta poder encararle, pero cuando empieza a hablar no le mira a los ojos, sino que fija la vista en un lugar alrededor del hombro izquierdo de Jason.

 

—Hay comida en la cocina, en la habitación que está al lado de tu camarote – dice, antes de incorporarse en la silla y girar de nuevo. Jason baja la mirada. Tim tiene el pelo más corto que la última vez que le vio –. Yo que tú comería algo y me iría a dormir. Nos quedan muchas horas de viaje.

 

Es casi como hablar con un extraño, o lo sería si Jason no se hubiera encontrado con esa versión de Tim más de una vez. Asiente sin decir nada y vuelve a bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina. La habitación es pequeña, y aparte de un par de cajas de provisiones y una silla plegable de aspecto endeble metida bajo la pequeña mesa que hay atornillada a una de las paredes, lo único que se puede ver es una pequeña botella del compuesto alquímico que se receta a la gente con problemas severos para dormir. Está casi vacía, quedan pocas dosis, y Jason se siente casi culpable mientras se prepara otra diluyendo un par de milímetros en agua que saca de una de las botellas de la nevera en un vaso. Se la bebe de un trago, ignorando el mal sabor, y vuelve a su habitación en una niebla.

 

No recuerda el momento en el que se queda dormido.

  
  


iii.

 

Cuando se despierta ya es de noche. Le duele la cabeza como si tuviera resaca, y tiene la lengua pastosa y los pies fríos. Alguien ha encendido la pequeña lámpara que hay sobre la cama y ha dejado una manta extra sobre el escritorio del camarote.

 

A Jason se le escapa un suspiro, y acto seguido se siente molesto consigo mismo. Lo único que le apetece es darse la vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo, pero mete sus pies helados en las botas y se echa la manta sobre los hombros como si fuera una capa, tiritando de frío.

 

Sube a la cabina de nuevo, tanteando el terreno en la penumbra, y cuando llega se encuentra a Tim en casi la misma posición en la que lo dejó. Lleva un jersey rojo oscuro de cuello vuelto, y la silla de mandos parece engullirle. Cuando mira a Jason, parece sorprendido de verle ahí. Aprieta el botón del autopiloto y se gira hasta poder mirarle sin tener que mover el cuello.

 

—Has dormido casi doce horas – dice. Tras una pausa continúa, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo –. Durante un momento pensé que eras un sueño.

 

Jason baja la mirada. Con la manta alrededor de los hombros se siente pequeño, inmaduro, a pesar de ser el mayor de los dos.

 

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto – sigue, y cuando Jason le mira ve que tiene la vista perdida en la oscuridad que se ve por la ventana.

—Se suponía que no te iba a importar.

 

A veces, Jason hace cosas y no piensa bien las consecuencias. A veces, no calcula bien el efecto que tienen sus actos en los demás.

 

—Ya lo sé – contesta Tim, y suena roto, tan pequeño como se siente Jason. Culpable.

—Tim, joder.

 

La cabina se queda en silencio durante un segundo, y luego Tim se levanta del sillón de mando, se deja caer en uno de los bancos que están sujetos a las paredes y esconde la cara entre las manos. Vacilante, Jason se sienta a su lado. Los minutos se extienden y llenan el silencio entre los dos, hasta que Tim alza la cabeza y le mira.

 

—¿De verdad pensabas que no me iba a importar? – en la oscuridad, es difícil saber qué expresión hay en su rostro. Jason desvía la mirada y se encoge de hombros –. Joder, Jason.

—No es como si me hubieras dado razones para pensar lo contrario – contesta él. Sabe que suena a la defensiva, pero le da igual. Está a la defensiva.

 

Escucha a Tim tomar aire con fuerza a su lado, y luego siente cómo le pone una mano en el hombro. Jason se gira hacia él. Los ojos de Tim reflejan las luces de la consola.

 

—Por ti, cruzaría el sistema de punta a punta. Por ti me enfrentaría a los corsarios imperiales, por ti me jugaría el alma contra los necrófagos de los anillos inferiores; por ti trabajaría con la Liga de los Asesinos, engañaría a Bruce y a los demás, manipularía a todos los oficiales del imperio que fuera necesario.

 

Por un momento, Jason se siente como si hubiera perdido la voz.

 

—Tienes las orejas rojas, ¿verdad? – dice, ronco. Tiene un nudo en la garganta.

 

Y Tim resopla, le da un puñetazo en el hombro, le suelta un “Eres un capullo” que se pierde contra la tela basta de la manta cuando Jason le engulle en un abrazo de oso.

  
  


(iv.)

 

La vuelta a Gotham es, cuanto menos, interesante.

 


End file.
